


Freedom lessons

by Naarel



Series: Living Tower 13 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 22nd Century, Android x Human, Androids, Bullshit Programming, F/F, Futuristic stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naarel/pseuds/Naarel
Summary: Shianna Tiebreak, an artist living in the Living Tower 13, finds a broken android girl. Slowly she realises that it isn't much of a simple relationship.





	Freedom lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray, I'm not suspended anymore! Here, have one of things I did on my banition days.

_ Checking… code: dGhlcmUncyBubyBoaWRkZW4gbWVzc2FnZQ _

 

I sigh, looking at android’s eyes. They’re still blank, with few green scanning lines going up and down. It wasn’t a fatal error that would make the whole system blow, yet still pretty much difficult to handle. Whoever treated this android so badly… 

 

_ Reception: 10% _

_ Contact your local ferromaker to change the rate of reception. _

 

Ten percent… ten fucking percent. This… person blocked the touch ability for the ninety percent of this android’s body. 

 

_ Input: T\\\90ub _

_ Processing… _

 

Please work…

 

_ Updated reception parameters. _

 

I sigh again, this time with relief. It wasn’t easy to get into the ferromaker mode, but it was worth it. I’ll probably fix her completely, at least, I’ll fix the “software”. Some of the “hardware” elements, however, were broken. The most disturbing thing was the lack of skin on the thin line going from left eyebrow to the left corner of her mouth. Few wires were protruding, probably ones that were responsible for face control. 

 

_ Input: AS//check _

_ … _

_ Checking the state of the system… _

_ … _

_ Ready to go! _

 

_ Input: AS//start-functions: positive100 _

_...turning the ferromaker mode off… _

_...opening executioner file… _

_...S.C.A.R. fully active. _

 

A sharp gasp and a little moan of pain. The eyes became fully green, scanning lines less visible, yet still existing. 

“Master Marxon! I didn’t mean to be in my sleep mode, I swear, I-”

The android looks at me, puzzled. Her voice was just a little robotic and if it wasn’t for the fact that I just looked into her system and the wires, I’d think she’s created by biology, not technology.

 

“There’s no Marxon anymore” I say. Her eyes widen. “Only me.”

“Are you my new mistress?”

My mind’s flashbacking to every single smut I’ve ever read and I feel my cheeks getting hotter.

“No, I’m Shianna Tiebreak”, I answer. 

“I am S.C.A.R., the android servant. I hope I will be useful to you, miss Tiebreak” she says, waking up from the floor. I unplug the holophone from the console.

“Call me Shianna.”

“Yes of course, miss Shianna.”

“With no ‘miss’ stuff, please. What’s your name, anyway?”

“Name? Servants don’t need a name.” A single spark shoots out of one of the wires hanging from her cheek.

 

Were there really people who thought stuff like this in fucking twenty-second century? This is so twenty-first century, I swear. I thought everyone agreed that with such advanced technology, every android has their rights. Whoever this Marxon guy was, he broke the Cyberconvention. If I ever find him…

 

“So, I’m giving you a name now. How about… Ennie? I’m not good at names, but if you don’t have any…” 

 

Ennie opened her mouth in shock, then closed them quickly. 

 

“I… thank you, mis- I mean, Shianna! I’m forever in your debt and-”

“No need to thank me, I’m just doing what needs to be done. We should check your touching reception and, uh, overall activity. I don’t know if you aren’t broken in a way I can’t fix, so we’re gonna check, okay?”

 

Ennie nods, looking at me in awe. It’s gonna be a wild time.

 

***

 

It’s been six months.

I taught Ennie everything about things that a servant android would never know. 

 

Now she was laying on the carpet, staring at the ceiling with a weird expression I couldn’t recognize. Theoretically, I should be making a simple animation for my next client, but I just couldn’t look away.

I found some synthetic skin and repaired the rip in the original fabric. Now Ennie’s face had one lighter line, but it was still more aesthetically pleasing than wires. Also, it protected everything near her face from random sparks outbursts.

 

“Your eyes indicate low energy level” she says. Scanning line is staying in one point, twitching a little. She’s focusing.

“I know. But I can’t go to bed without finishing it. You know, it’s my work.”

Her strawberry blonde hair were shining in the light of the sunset. I couldn’t look away, I was just unable to focus anymore seeing all the shades on her face, incredibly perfect one, if I may add.

...was I…?

 

“I understand. Just try to keep your energy level on a positive number. I don’t know how to charge human batteries…”

“I promise to keep my batteries charged.”

 

Ennie smiled as wide as she could with damaged face control wires.

 

“It’s funny. You’re experiencing minor leakage while sleeping.”

 

What?

 

“Where?” I ask with confusion.

“From your mouth. Is it normal in humans, or you should go and repair it? Don’t get me wrong, I find this amusing, yet concerning at the same time.”

 

Oh. Apparently, I was drooling in my sleep. Sometimes it happens.

 

“Search for the ‘drooling’ in Holopedia.”

 

Quick nod. I knew how much she loves to browse Holopedia, yet for some reason she never did it without my permission. Ennie was a curious one – almost like she wasn’t meant to be a servant type. Nothing in her code confirms her serving purpose.

 

Doesn’t matter. I shake my head as I look again at the tablet just to find out that my doodles cover the whole digital page.

 

***

A year passed and every day was giving me more and more love for Ennie. I felt sick, so fucking sick. She doesn’t understand feelings. She doesn’t know what’s going on. Would she understand anything if I told her…? She had troubles with stuff like friendship, so love would be even harder to comprehend.

 

The clock showed me the hour: three am. I was trying desperately to fall asleep, trying not to  _ think  _ about Ennie, to not  _ dream  _ about her, to not… just… not…

 

“Shianna?” Ennie asked. Her eyes were glowing bright in the darkness. I didn’t answer, trying to pretend I’m asleep, but it wasn’t enough to fool her. “Why aren’t you sleeping, Shianna?”

“I… experience little problems with my program, that’s all.”

 

Silence. I could almost hear her motors quietly working. 

 

Ennie sat on my bed, then laid next to me, wrapping her hands around my waist in a tight hug and snuggling into my chest.

 

Oh fuck.

 

“I heard people like it” she whispered. “I’m experiencing things I cannot name. Is it a fault in my code? Can you fix it? I feel so… irrationally nice. Is there something wrong with me?”

 

I couldn’t even open my mouth, my heart pounding, thoughts racing. What did I do…?

 

“There’s something fluttering inside of your chest. Are you broken? Is that your engine?” she asked.

 

I sigh so hard.

 

“Yes, I am broken” I reply.

  
The embrace only tightens.


End file.
